


Setting You Free

by artikulohno



Series: in which felidios breaks up [1]
Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018)
Genre: F/F, Lowercase, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 00:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16294919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artikulohno/pseuds/artikulohno
Summary: lowercase and taglish pain





	Setting You Free

**(this is in lowercase i’m sorry i’m sleepy and lazy)**

”rem?” 

“yes?” 

“mahal mo ba ako?” 

remedios froze. she knew felicidad would ask at one point, she just didn’t think it’d be that early. 

“are you not happy?” remedios asked. 

“of course i am. of  _course_ i am. it’s just, do you love me?” 

“well, in all honesty, i’d be lying if i said i didn’t love someone else.” 

“oh.” felicidad looked away, hurt and embarrassed. she didn’t think that’s the answer she’d get. what happened to ‘i love you?’ what happened to last night? a night so perfect and full of hope. it crushed her knowing she didn’t have her. 

“i still love you though, feli.” 

“do you?” felicidad asked, tone colder than she had intended. 

“of course! you’re perfect, baby. you know that right? and i love you.” 

felicidad walked away, with all the strength she could muster. she could hardly walk away but she did it. literally and figuratively. 

“what?” remedios looked at her confusedly. 

“i’m sick and tired of being led on!” 

"i am _not_ leading you on." remedios raised her voice a little. 

"yes you are!" 

"mahal kita, felicidad. i'm not leading you on." 

"sinasaktan mo na ako! naghihintay ako sa para sa araw na mahal mo ako at tanging ako lang!" that was meant to sound angry. but it came out as a plead. tears were beginning to form in felicidad's eyes. but the other's eyes were dry as bones. 

felicidad grabbed her keys and began to walk to the door. 

"san ka pupunta?" 

"i'm going out, don't follow me."

she walked out crying as the door slammed behind her. 

remedios knew where she'd be, but she gave her time first. after all she, too, had to process the former events. 

there is this rooftop of a building near where felicidad lives. she goes there when she's sad or stressed. she went there when she failed her first math test. she went there when her parents would fight. and now, she was there when her red flag of a relationship was falling there.  

"thought i'd find you here." remedios showed up after a good thirty minutes, not sure if she'd still even be there. 

"what are you doing here?" 

"i came here to talk. mostly, to apologize." 

felicidad said nothing. she didn't even look at her. 

"i came to say that you were right. i have been leading you on. and that's wrong of me." 

she paused, "so i guess what i'm saying is..." 

"what?" 

"papakawalan na kita, feli." 

felicidad crumbled and began to cry silently. 

"all our friends want us to fall in love, y'know?" remedios said. 

"but they  _are_ right." 

"no, they aren't. and i'm sorry that i led you on it's just that that's what i do. i make one mistake then another and then another. i just screw up constantly. but i can't, feli." 

"why not?" 

"kasi hindi natin kaya. we're not capable of being good for each other, alam mo na yun." 

"kaya natin, rem. i will try the hardest that i can and you can love me and sure we'd fight and slam doors but we'd be so perfect together. so good together." 

"look, sinagot ko na si goyong, okay?"

"si goyong?"

_gregorio del pilar? of all people?_

"why is my love secondary? is there something wrong with me?" 

"it's never been you, felicidad. it's always been me. i'm sorry."

 _"malaya ka na."_  

and just like that, she was gone. 


End file.
